Sweet Child O' Mine
by ms-bringthebeat26
Summary: There were a lot of moments in Dean's life that he could classify as "the best." Meeting Dakota Nightingale would be one of them. Disclaimer and Author's Note inside.


Chapter 1

"Come on Dean. Go on, get in the house," my dad said to me as Sam bound up the stairs to the other father figure in our life: Bobby. I looked at my dad in complete shock; he had told me I could go with him on the best hunt.  
"But, dad! You said-," I started but I never got to finish because my dad shot me a look. The same one he gets before he begins to say and do some things I know he doesn't want to do. I quickly got out of the 67 Chevy Impala with my bags, and run up the steps before my dad could run me over.  
"He broke his promise, Bobby. Again," I said with pure anger to Bobby as I looked up at him. Looking down at me, he put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Well that's your daddy for ya. Come on, Sam has probably already ate half the Mac n cheese in the kitchen," Bobby said as he steered me into the all to familiar house.  
After settling down in our rooms and eating, I told Bobby I was gonna walk around with Rumsfeld in the maze of broken down cars. Sammy was busy with the television so I thought it would be easier to blow off some steam as far away from them as possible. With Rumsfeld in front of me, I walked around aimlessly; hitting cars with a tire iron, I started to feel slightly better. I rubbed my left arm lightly as the sun started to dip lower in the sky. It was still bruised from the other night, but thank god for long sleeved shirts. Sam and Bobby didn't need to see or worry about it. Rumsfeld barked and bound off in front of me, towards the front gates, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"RUMSFELD!" I yelled as I ran after him. Bobby will have my hide if I lose this dog! I thought. Exiting the gates I looked across the street to see another house. It looked exactly like Bobby's but blue in every shade with actual green grass. Then I saw Rumsfeld over top of someone. Shit. I quickly ran over and pulled Rumsfeld by his collar while saying sorry about a thousand times. When Rumsfeld finally got off the person, a giggle escaped and the person said,"oh no problem! I'm fine. All he did was slobber all over my face." A girl. I was talking to a girl. Quick, Dean! Think of something!  
"Uhhhh... I've never seen you before...," I said. She gave me a confused look and laughed again. Smooth, man. Real smooth.  
"My family and I just moved in today. Is that your house right there?" She asked pointing back towards Bobby's house. Her brown eyes were nice and lively as her long brown hair flew everywhere in the light summer breeze.  
"Um, no. It's my uncle's house. We come and visit every now and then."  
"Oh that's -"  
"Dean?," I heard Bobby yell from the junkyard.  
"Over here!" I yelled back.  
"Is that your uncle?" She asked. I told her yes, as I saw Rumsfeld run over to Bobby and Sam. As they made their way over, two people came walking out of the girl's house - her parents.  
"Honey, what are - oh, hello," said the woman. Bobby finally made his way over and introduced himself to his new neighbors, who then introduced themselves in turn as Carrie and Richard Nightingale.  
"And I'm Dakota! I'm nine," said the girl.  
"Like the state," I said not really thinking of what I was saying. Everyone laughed at my stupid comment and felt my face heat up. Sam gave me a weird look as he talked with Dakota. I...am such...an idiot, I thought.  
"Well, it's gettin' kinda late, so we are gonna head on back home. It was nice to meet ya and welcome to Sioux Falls," Bobby said in his what Sam and I called his "Mr. Rogers" voice. We said our good byes and I took one last glance at Dakota before falling in line with Bobby and Sam.  
"...'like the state'?"  
"Shut up, you two."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my first FanFiction! Reviews and criticism is definitely allowed (just don't go overboard). Also, I know this chapter is a little small but Chapter 2 will hopefully be longer (I didn't know it was going to be this small).

Disclaimer:

I sadly don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, except for Dakota, Carrie, and Richard Nightingale.


End file.
